realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Wall of spiders
Conjuration (Creation) Level: DW 6 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: Wall of spiders whose area is up to one 5 ft. cube/level, see text Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No The caster causes a writhing mass of tiny poisonous spiders to appear, which instantaneously coalesces into the shape of an impenetrable wall. This wall can be used to close a passage, to channel opponents or protect from the elements. The wall cannot, however, be conjured so that it occupies the same space as a creature or another object. Unlike a wall of iron, a wall of spiders can be formed into almost any shape desired. It need not be vertical, nor must it rest upon a firm foundation, it can even be laid horizontally. A wall of spiders is pliant and moves at a touch, but is firm enough to walk upon, should someone desire to do so. Any creature which touches the wall suffers 25 – their Armour Class points of damage. Dexterity and dodge bonuses to Armour Class do not count for this calculation. Creatures with an Armour Class of 25 or higher, without considering Dexterity or dodge bonuses, suffer no damage. In addition, the virulent contact poison which covers the wall and fills the fangs of the spiders which compose it is deadly in the extreme; those who touch the wall must attempt a Fortitude save to avoid suffering 1d6 points of initial and secondary Constitution damage. Those who are immune to poison need not attempt to save. Living beings can attempt to force themselves through a wall of spiders, but they suffer a -2 circumstance to their saves to resist the wall’s poison when doing so. To push through the wall, the being must attempt a Strength check as a full round action. The DC of the check is 20 and a successful check allows the being to move 5 feet for every full 5 points by which the check succeeds, the being can move an additional 5 feet. A creature trapped in the wall can choose to remain absolutely still and does not suffer damage, and need not attempt to save versus poison, when doing so. It is not possible to simply breach a section of wall with a Strength check, as the wall is simply too pliable. Like any other wall, a wall of spiders can be destroyed by means of a disintegrate spell or by attacking the wall with weapons. Each 5 foot section of wall has 50 hit points and a hardness of 5. Though the wall of spiders is entirely composed of spiders, it cannot be destroyed or controlled by spells which affect vermin, nor is it subject to the effects of spells like harm. The spiders which make up the wall are entirely magical in nature and are not living in any real sense. Material Components: A petrified spider’s egg sack. Category:Conjuration spells Category:6th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:Drow spells